


Flirting

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha Link, Alpha Rhett, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omega OFC, just some sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Link had to go visit family, leaving Rhett and Wren alone on the ranch on a too warm night.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Flirting

“What is she doing?” I mumbled, watching the movie on the TV. “How is that even comfortable to stand like that in heels?”

“I don’t think it is,” Rhett said, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in my lap. “Probably hurts an awful lot. That lady deserves an Oscar for acting through the pain.”

“Really.” 

Link was out of town for a week, visiting family as his cousin just had a baby. We couldn’t just pack up and leave everything, so Rhett and I stayed behind to take care of the ranch. It had been nearly three weeks since I’d arrived and I had settled even more. There was no more hiding emotions or ducking affection. I talked out my feelings and even gave my own touches of affection. In getting more comfortable with the two Alphas, I began to let down my guard more and more. To the point that we even walked around in towels.

I wasn’t ready to take that next step of plain ol’ nudity, but I did enjoy watching Rhett in his towel that skirted above his knees. He was lean and long, but strong. There were little hip ‘V’s that he had that I loved to see. While he wasn’t chiseled like some movie star, he looked good with his soft skin and freckles kissing over his belly and back. On warmer nights like that night, before fall was really taking hold, they’d both sit on the sofa with no shirt on while I was in short shorts and a tank top.

And Link. That man was clean shaven on the face, but had a nice smattering of dakr hair across his chest and down his belly. His arms were surprisingly well defined and strong enough to lift me over his shoulder now and then when he got feisty. I always complained and swatted at him, but I actually didn’t mind. Not that I’d tell either of them that. While emotions were more readily displayed, I was not ready to actually work with my attraction to them. They were handsome Alphas and I was lucky they were just as sweet and caring, but I had never had a romantic partner, let alone kissed anyone. 

Until I figured out how to actually go about flirting, I was not going to pursue anything else. 

“Do lines like those really work?” I asked, staring at the TV with a frown as an actor gave an actress some cheesy pick up line that she giggled at. 

“Usually they get a laugh at least,” Rhett said. “But they don’t really work. I’m sure you’ve heard your fair share of bullshit lines growing up from the Alphas and Betas.”

“I guess,” I said, not really remembering any lines like in the TV show. Usually it had been along the lines of the kids making fun of me for being an Omega, but I would then beat the snot out of them. When I got older, the teasing turned sexual and there wasn’t much courting happening till after high school. Even then, most of the time the Alphas and Betas that tried would just come up to me to say they thought I would be a good Omega for their pack and that we should mate. There wasn’t a lot of romance like the TV shows. 

“What was the worst line you’d ever gotten when someone tried to court you?” Rhett asked, turning from the TV to look at me. He shifted in his seat fully to face me, propping his face up on his fist with his elbow on the back of the couch.

“Uh. . . Probably the one I got from Matt Keller in my freshman year of college,” I said. “He basically just told me he wanted to see my stomach swell with his babies.”

“Oh my god,” Rhett said, eyes going wide.

“Yeah, I broke his nose,” I said with a smirk. 

“Good girl,” Rhett said with a nod. “Was there any courting that you thought maybe someone could actually be a decent person?”

“Not really. It was a small town and I was the only Omega. Not a lot of people really cared how I felt or what I wanted, so I just ignored just about every person who tried to court me because it wasn’t really courting,” I said with a shrug. “I didn’t get to go to dances or parties or sleepovers because I wasn’t allowed to. None of the other parents wanted me around cause I always caused trouble by getting in fights.”

“So, you never got to go to prom? You never went to homecoming? No magical kiss with a prom date under the stars while necking in the front seat of your El Camino?” Rhett asked.

“That’s strangely specific, but no. I did not. I stayed at home and worked on school. The sooner I graduated, the sooner I got out of having to deal with people,” I said with a snort. “I wanted to work on my dad’s cattle ranch. I wanted to run it, so I didn’t really have time for romance or friendships really. . . That’s really sad, isn’t it?”

“A bit,” Rhett said with a chuckle. “Things have changed now, so that’s not something you have to worry about. The awkward flirting that is.” 

“Oh yeah?” I asked, setting the bowl of mostly corn kernels on the floor before moving to mirror Rhett’s position, putting a foot in his lap as he did the same. Well, my foot was in his lap, half his leg was in mine. “No cheesy one liners from you or Link about how you can make my night wild?” I asked with a snort as I began to rub his foot while he rubbed mine. 

“Sweetheart, you’ve seen our wild nights,” Rhett said with a smirk. “The most wild we get is changing up sleep spots.”

“Then am I really missing out on anything?” I asked. “I mean, we kinda skipped the whole courting process. Save for being bonded and legally married, there’s not a lot that we did to earn those one liners.” 

“That’s true, but would you really want them?” He asked.

“Not really,” I said after a moment of thought. “I’d rather have this honestly. It’s easier and feels like a more solid foundation than just courting a few weeks then bonding. At least this way, I actually get to know you and Link and you get to know me. We’re not strangers just forced together because of our sex organs. . . Even if it kind of started out that way.”

“Do you like what we have going on?” Rhett asked. “This whole situation of us together without the sex organs part?”

“I do. I mean, it helps that I don’t have heats, but I figured before this you and Link. . . You know, ‘took care of each other’ for that stuff,” I said, looking down at Rhett’s foot as my cheeks flushed a bit. 

“Now what do you mean by that?” Rhett asked, snickering as he tickled the sole of my foot a moment. I nearly kicked him in the face as I gasped and glared. 

“Do NOT do that, Rhett,” I snapped. “You know I’m ticklish as hell on my feet! And you know what I mean.”

“I’m gonna need you to explain this one to me,” Rhett said, giving me a devilish smirk. For as serious as he could be sometimes, Rhett was a little shit prankster that would always get me when I wasn’t expecting it.

“You’re seriously making me do this?” I asked with a huff as he wiggled his foot in my hand. “Fine. I assumed before I moved in that you and Link. . . Did stuff. . .”

“Like?” Rhett asked, egging me on. 

“Like sex, okay?” I grunted. “I figured you two had sex with each other before this.”

“Was that so hard?” He asked with a grin. “And yes, for the record we did. Still do when you’re busy with something and we’re alone.”

“What!?” I cried. “How!?”

“Well, when one Alpha and another Alpha love each other VERY much-”

“Oh shut up, I know the how of having sex, I meant how are you having sex and I’m not noticing,” I said with a huff.

“You are surprisingly good at focusing on chores and don’t seem to question us spending a lot of time in the barn with the horses,” Rhett said as he laughed. 

I sat there in stunned silence as Rhett kept laughing at me as I soaked in the details of how stupid I felt that I had missed that giant indicator. It all added up and I was none the wiser till Rhett had to spell it out for me. 

“In case you’re wondering, we made sure that we could work around you till you were ready or if you’d ever be ready,” Rhett said, bringing me back to him massaging my foot. 

“Ready? For what?” I asked, suddenly finding myself lost. 

“You really don’t know how to flirt or have a conversation about this stuff, do you?” He asked as I kept staring at him with a slight frown. 

“About sex? Absolutely not, I was lucky I learned anything from sex ed in school and that’s not what you’re talking about,” I said, groaning as Rhett laughed at me finally catching up. “Look, I’m not on the up and up about sex and romance, give me a break.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll be nicer,” Rhett said with a hum. “But as I was saying, we were working around you. We didn’t want to force anything or make you uncomfortable. Just didn’t mean we were gonna go celibate though.”

“I get that, that’s why I asked,” I said with a nod. 

“So, what about you? You ever had sex?” He asked.

“Absolutely not,” I said with a snort. “I never had the appeal of it the way it was shown to me. Rough and claiming, just doing it for a knot or to get pregnant. I mean, I never wanted to be with someone like that. Someone that only wanted the knot and didn’t care about much else in sex. I’ve read more sex positive books about Omegas and figuring out what worked for them, but I just. . . I didn’t feel safe to experiment with anyone, let alone kiss anyone.”

“Well, if it helps, I know two Alphas who would happily volunteer to help you experiment,” Rhett said, raising a brow and smirking. Oh no. Oh fuck no. That was a face of his that I could not look at without blushing because it was plain as day that he was getting ready to get cheeky with Link or me. 

“I’m sure you do,” I said, clearing my throat to look away towards the TV. My hands idly kept working his foot, but Rhett’s hands were being evil. They slowly slid up my calf and began pulling me towards him. I was determined to ignore him though, sitting up straight and rigid as he managed to pull me halfway into his lap after pulling his own foot away. “Can I help you, sir? I’m trying to watch TV,” I said, keeping my gaze forward and not on Rhett. 

“I just want to give my friend a hug,” he said, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to his bare chest. Then he dug his fingers into my side.

“You’re an awful old man!” I cried as his fingers went under my tank top to get my actual skin as I shrieked and tried to wriggle away. “Rhett!”

“Ohhh! Gonna getcha!” He howled, not letting up on his iron grip. “Gonna getcha girl!” All I could do was scream and laugh before I suddenly found myself sliding to the floor. Panting, I looked up at Rhett with a glare. 

“You’re terrible,” I grunted, standing up. I didn’t get far though as his long ass legs wrapped around me and pulled me back. “Rhett! What are you doing!?” 

“I’m your backpack,” he snickered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me into a full nelson. I just laid back as he made weird animal noises. 

“Dear God, it’s me Wren,” I said, closing my eyes, trying to ignore Rhett. 

“And Rhett.”

“No! You stay out of my prayer to be free from your long body of horrors,” I snorted. 

“That’s not what Link thinks,” he said blowing DIRECTLY into my ear. 

“He’s going to be a widower if you keep this up! Not a jury in this world would convict me of murder once they heard the case either!” I cried, trying to wriggle away from the Alpha. 

Now, I am strong, born and raised on a farm, can sling cattle feed and horse feed without a problem, strong. But it was awkward to try and stand with a 6’7” man clinging to you like a backpack. I didn’t think there was a way out. The light of freedom was quickly leaving me in the cold, darkness of Rhett’s bullshitery and I had no hope left. Then it hit me. 

“Rhett,” I said, going pliant. “What’s it like to be kissed?” There was enough hesitation that I saw the light shoot back for me and I lept towards it. Sliding to the floor, I rolled away and to my feet. 

“That’s not fair!” Rhett cried from his spot on the couch. “You bamboozled me!”

“It’s your own fault!” I crowed, doing a weird shimmy of a victory dance. “Also, fuck you and your stupid backpack.”

“I’m a wonderful backpack, thank you,” Rhett said with a snort, grinning as I flopped back onto the couch.

“I’m sure you do, but it’s hot so let’s keep the wrestling to a minimum or I’ll have to take another shower from beating your ass again,” I said with a smirk. 

“Oh you wish,” he said, pulling me close, but done with the playing. We settled back down to watch TV, with his arm around me as usual. The skin to skin contact felt nice and before I realized it, I was scenting his chest as I purred. “You really never been kissed before?” 

“I mean, by relatives,” I said with a small shrug.

“I meant romantically,” Rhett snorted. 

“Yeah,” I said, looking up at him. “Never been kissed. Most I’ve done is with you and Link by sleeping in the same bed and holding hands.”

“Would you like to be kissed?” He asked. I had to think about that. It was everywhere on TV, in schools with young couples, people on dates, but I didn’t know if I wanted it. 

“What’s it like? Romantically?” I asked.

“It’s like you’re closer than a hug, but it’s softer. Almost,” he said, his thumb stroking my arm as he took a moment to think of his words. “It feels nice. It’s as if you’re connecting to the person on a deeper level. Kinda, that’s a bad way to put it.”

“Closer than a hug, but not as close as sex,” I said, trying to help. 

“Basically. It’s something you gotta experience for yourself. I know that some of my favorite memories of me and Link are us kissing. Just kissing. Nothing leading up to anything, just us curled up together like this and kissing. Like, this one time we were in line for a Merle Haggard concert in the rain and we did our best to wait it out, but the bar closed it off so no one else could get in,” Rhett said, looking at the TV. He had a smile on his face, a fondness of the story he was telling coming through. “We were mad because we’d been in line for so long, but after a minute it didn’t matter because the place was shut down for being over crowded. Even if we made it in, we’d still be kicked out. 

So, we cut our losses and ran back to the truck. We were both soaking wet and it was colder than a witch’s tit outside in the rain. It had to be nearly freezing. Well, we get in the truck and I start it up. Our heavy breathing fogs up the windows so we have to wait for the heat to kick in. Link said something about it being a sign, but I just blew it off. He was always so nervous back then. We were. . . Hell I think we were 20 when this happened. I asked him what kind of sign it was. He said it was a sign that we were supposed to be together. Apparently concerts getting canceled and freezing rain meant long love signs,” Rhett chuckled.

“We get the truck going, we defrosted, so we head out. We were probably about half ten minutes from home when the truck slid into a ditch. I wasn’t going but maybe 20 miles an hour, but the curve of the road had us sliding so slowly that we just sat there holding on as we came to a stop. Link said it was another sign, I said he was being silly, but as we were about to pull back out a semi comes sliding past us, barely missing the truck then keeps going. Link and I sat there for nearly 20 minutes till the rain had stopped and a salt truck drove by. We got back on the road and made it home.”

“Where’s the kiss?” I asked, waiting for that part. “You were telling a story about you and Link kissing.”

“Was I?” Rhett asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“You’re a horrible, old man,” I huffed. 

“We got home, walked inside, looked at each other for a moment before we held each other close. It was our first real date and our first real brush with death,” Rhett said after a few beats of silence. “We kissed each other when we laid in bed, holding each other and just kissing one another. There had been kisses before, but that one. . . That was our first kiss as a couple. We were together for the first time officially and weren’t hiding it.”

“That’s really sweet,” I said, smiling up at him. “It was a relief for you both, then. The kiss, that is. After everything, you could still kiss one another.”

“I guess you’re right,” Rhett said, that fondness back in his face. “I kiss him good morning and goodnight every day, but those small moments are my favorite.” 

“I want that,” I said, looking forward as I rested my head on his chest. “Small moments of connection with someone. I want that.”

“That’s something that Link and I can offer you, if you want it from us,” Rhett said, nuzzling the top of my head. “We want to give you that. We want to be that for you.” 

It was another door to step through, a choice to make on where I wanted this relationship to go. I wanted it. I wanted them. 

Looking up, I nosed as Rhett’s cheek as I moved to practically sit in his lap. We went slow, his arms holding me as I shook a little. Scared and excited as we just shared the same space. 

“I gotcha, Sweetheart,” Rhett said softly before he pressed his lips to mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you have suggestions on what you want to see between these three characters, leave a comment! I'm gonna be doing daily writing of one shots for them so hopefully I get them up in a timely manner! Love ya!


End file.
